ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Distant Beliefs
category:MissionsCategory:Chains of Promathia Missions de:Promathia-Mission 2-3 }} ]] ]] ]] Walkthrough Part 1: Minotaur As of the 6/21/2010 update, there is no longer a level restriction in Phomiuna Aqueducts. The fight can be soloed by any job at level 75+. Use of Holy Water is highly suggested unless Mortal Ray is avoided each time by facing the opposite direction. *You will need two people later in the mission to open a door. However, you are able to do it solo during ice day at least, because torches of ice and wind are positioned nearby and if you are fast enough, you will open the door. Good luck! * Make your way to (J-3) on the second map where the Minotaur spawns and defeat him. :* Important: The Minotaur has an extremely large aggro range (about triple that of a normal monster). He sits and stares down the path leading to him, and aggros you the moment you round the corner. Do not venture even remotely close to him until everyone is prepared. * Minotaur is not aggressive towards level 75+ players. To draw in your group, take an action on him, and attempt to leave his room. :* Once one person in the alliance aggros the Minotaur, the entire alliance, regardless of where they are on the map, will be drawn in to fight (unless they are in a ladder cutscene). ::* All members must be on Map 2. Simply being in the zone will not pull you in. ::* Pets and even monsters that you are currently engaged with will be drawn in as well. ::* Use the Draw In to your advantage, and let one skilled person run there with Reraise on, while the others wait at the the start of Map 2 until they get drawn in. ::* Holy Waters and Antidotes are very useful for this fight. * After defeating the Minotaur, leave his spawn room quickly. There is no cutscene, and he has a respawn time of less than 10 minutes. Part 2: The rest of the mission * Make your way to the Iron Door at G-8. ** Be sure not to drop into the water at G-8, otherwise you will need to go around again. ** You will either need a Thief who can pick the lock or someone with a Bronze Key (dropped from Fomors in the Aqueducts). * Continue on to the Wooden Ladder at E-8 for a cutscene (choose either option), then climb up. * On the next map, take the north corridor. ** The southern room/path has no true exit, and only has one-way access from the corridor. ** There are two Stegotaurs in the corridor, which possess true sight. They are impossible to pass without aggroing them unless your level is high enough not to anger them. * Make your way to the ??? in the southwest corner of the room at F-7. Click the ??? to open a hidden door at the south wall. ** Make sure to click the correct ???. There is another one-way door in the east wall, which leads to a dead end. The only exit from this room is via a trapdoor in the floor, unless someone opens the door and lets you back out. * Behind the southern door is a passage(F-8) where you must solve a puzzle. ** The puzzle varies based on the current Vana'diel day. ** Push the torches simultaneously that correspond to the following: *** To open the door, simply pick an in-game time and have both players click their torch at the designated time. ::: Firesday: Fire and Ice ::: Icesday: Ice and Wind ::: Windsday: Wind and Earth ::: Earthsday: Earth and Thunder ::: Lightningsday: Thunder and Water ::: Watersday: Water and Fire ::: Lightsday: Light and Dark ::: Darksday: Dark and Light * After completing the puzzle, go through the hidden door at the western wall. Don't get this confused with the southern wall which opens with a switch. :*It can be opened from the other side by someone that has already passed through. * Pass through one Ornate Gate and go to the second Ornate Gate to receive the final cutscene. * Go back to Tavnazian Safehold and talk to Justinius (J-6 on the upper level). Monsters in the Aqueducts *Non-aggressive - Diremites, Bats, Pugils, Aqueduct Spiders :*Aqueduct Spiders are Incredibly Tough to a level 75 player. They will never be in your path unless you are lost, and they will not aggro anyway. Just be careful not to hurt them accidentally. If you do attack one, nearby spiders will link. *True Sight - Tauri, though they have a very narrow cone of vision. :*Taurus mobs have a particularly nasty special ability called Mortal Ray. It is a vision-based attack, so exposure can be prevented by using Blinding Potions or facing away from the Taurus mob (the latter to a lesser extent, since hate tends to bounce around in Taurus fights). If Mortal Ray manages to land, the target receives a Doom status effect which will kill the player if not removed before the countdown ends. ::*This effect can be removed with either Holy Water or the White Mage spell Cursna. Be aware, however, that multiple attempts may be needed to remove a single party member's Doom effect. *Sound - Slimes *Sound and Low HP aggro - Fomors. The range of Fomor aggro depends on your Fomor Hate; if you have the lowest level of hate, Fomors will not aggro you in any way. :* Fomors do not become true sound when your Fomor Hate is at its maximum. Though, as mentioned above, they do not aggro at all when your Fomor Hate is at its minimum. To lower your Fomor Hate, kill beastmen in Lufaise Meadows or Misareaux Coast. You must kill two beastmen for every one fomor you killed to lower hate. Notes * It is highly recommended that players do not lock onto the Minotaur and taurus type mobs while fighting. This helps to quickly spot and avoid Mortal Ray by turning around. * This can be soloed, you just have to be very, very, very fast with selecting the proper torches. I do recommend a party of at least 2, because this is a pain. To solo this I went THF used Flee to the room, Reraise and then did the torches. **The torches can be easily done solo on Darksday, the Dark and Light torches are next to one another. Just target one and hover your mouse over the other. Hit enter and then spam click the other torch, took me 2 attempts to work. ** Torches can be soloed easily with correct position of your character and camera. Position Camera so when you press enter on the keyboard it will select the second torch. Then target the first torch and spam enter. By doing this you hit the first torch with enter then with the correct position, (as said above) you will target the second torch and press them both at the same time. This may take a couple of times to get right. * Solo Confirmation: Killed the Tauri, snuck past Fomors and into secret passage. Windsday = Wind + Earth. Clicked Wind, immediately hit esc, tab, enter to select Earth. Tried it SEVERAL times and almost gave up until I read that it's possible solo. Tried one more time and it worked. Need a lot of luck. * If any of your party members die, but the living party members kill the Minotaur, the dead party members will still receive credit for killing the Minotaur, even if they Home Point. (Don't try to Raise in the Minotaur room.) Strategies *You can create an Alliance to complete this mission, but a skilled party of 6 can complete it without help. It is recommended that you invest in Silent Oils and Holy Waters. *Recommended that you have one dedicated healer, who will **Face the wall** at all times. This will prevent the healer from becoming Doomed, allowing them to keep their attention on the party's health. *The Draw-In is very disorienting, and you come upon the minotaur all of a sudden. When you enter the water for the last time, you should already be prepared for battle. *2 BST with 2hr can easily Beat this mission as long as they manage to avoid Mortal Ray 1 Oil Spill can easily solo the Minotaur if Mortal Ray is avoided, to avoid Mortal Ray simply stand behind the Minotaur or far back of your pet and Heel it to make it look away. *A Ninja can back-tank the Minotaur by facing away from it and continuously spamming Elemental Ninjutsu spells Provoking whenever possible. *Duo'd as 76 WAR/DNC & SAM/DNC without any danger other than mortal ray. Could probably easily solo at 75 as long as you turn your back to mortal ray. *Easily soloed as a 75DNC/NIN, got mortal ray on myself, but was removed with holy water. *Soloed as 75WHM/SCH, no problem at all, Stoneskin protected me from all the damages. Just be careful with Mortal Ray, doomed me when Minotaur used it the second time but was easily removed with Cursna. *Fought Minotaur as DRG60/BLU30, would have been a piece of cake if Mortal Ray hadn't landed and killed me before I could finish the remaining 20% of the Minotaur's HP. You do not need to be 75+ to kill this thing, you just need to pay attention and turn your back when appropriate. See Also * Phomiuna Aqueducts - Get your game on! * BST Solo vs. Minotaur Tips Game Script and cutscene video ysYx5yRJjNA